


One Time You Die and Five Times You Don’t

by BooksandRoses268



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandRoses268/pseuds/BooksandRoses268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six alternate endings to<br/> “She aims the gun up to your head and fires.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time You Die and Five Times You Don’t

1\. “Now we're even,” she murmurs into your ear, and her mocking laugh is the last thing you hear before you lose consciousness.

2\. She barely has time to register the click of an empty chamber before your own silencer is pressing into the fabric of her shirt. “Nice try,” you tell her, and this time, the gun is fully loaded.

3\. You pull the toy away from your sister, who squeals and darts away, laughing.

4\. You cannot believe you didn't see it coming, but it's already too late; your hair and clothes are splattered in bright yellow paint. “I’ll get you for this,” you yell, chasing after her. A cheeky laugh is her only reply.

5\. There is a small sting of pain before the earring clicks into place and you admire your new look in a mirror.

6\. The sound effects are added later, and the cast applauds the perfect take on the last scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, just practicing writing in second person.


End file.
